parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It X-5
Disney and Sega's Movie Spoof and Human Style of "Wreck-It Ralph". Cast: *Wreck-It Ralph - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Sophie (The BFG) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *King Candy - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Turbo (King Candy's True Form) - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Cy-Bug King Candy - Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) *General Hologram - Professor X (X-Men) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Rog) *Surge Protector - Jerry Lewis (Totally Spies!) *Sour Bill - Angry Video Game Nerd) *Q*Bert - Surly (The Nut Job) *Zangeif - Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Clyde - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Dr. Eggman - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Turtle - Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Moppet Girl - Paloma (Atomic Betty) *Wynnchel and Duncan the Sugar Rush Security Guards - Kirk and Dirk (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Gene - Pudsey (Pudsey the Dog Movie) *Zombie - No Heart (Care Bears) *Mary - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Don - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Norwood - Uncle Grandpa *Lucy - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) *Nel - Megara (My Little Pony) *Deanna - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Mr. Litwak - Stan Pines (Gravity Falls) *‬DJ - Curide (The Princess and the Goblin) *Ryu - Dr. Herc Armstrong (Inhumanoids) *‬Ken Masters - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *‬M. Bison - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Tapper Bartender - Sentator Masterson (Inhumanoids) *‬Yuni Verse - Cat Deeley (SMTV Live) *Game Central Station Security - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Cyborg - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Bowser - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Coily - Montgomery "Good News" Moose (The Get Along Gang) *Slick - Zipper Cat (The Get Along Gang) *Sam - Bingo Bet-it-all Beaver (The Get Along Gang) *Ugg - Sledgehammer O'Possum (What a Cartoon!) *Chun - Sandra Shore (Inhumanoids) *Cammy - Melody (3D Movie Maker) *‬Neff - Nasty Jack (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Kano - Clayton (Tarzan) *Paperboy - Matt (My Big Big Friend) *‬Knight - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Frogger - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Dig Dug - Diego (Go Diego Go) *Pooka - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Fygar - Marshmallow (Frozen) *Pac-Man - Yogi Bear *Inky - Boo-Boo Bear *Blinky - Paddington Bear *‬Pinky - Cindy Bear *Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - B1 and B2 (Banana in Pajamas) *Peter Pepper - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *The Qix - Buck (Home on the Range) *Candlehead - Princess Camille (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jamie (Jamie and the Magic Torch) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Lili (My Big Big Friend) *Snowanna Rainbeau - Jane Turnkey (Jane and the Dragon) *Gloyd Orangeboar - Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *Minty Zaki - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Inez (Cyberchase) *Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Matt (Cyberchase) *Citrusella Flugpucker - Little Audrey *Torvald Batterbutter - Little Lulu *Nougetstia Brumblestain - Lola (Charlie and Lola) *Sticky Wipplesnit - Stella (Stella and Sam) *TurboTwins - Stray Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) *Cy-Bugs - Smokey's Gang (Stuart Little) *Nicelanders - Fouraways Farm Characters *The Angel Kids - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *The Hero's Duty Players - Strike Up the Band (Beauty and the Beast) *The Hero's Duty Soldiers - Toy Soliders (Fantasia 2000) *The Soldier that Ralph Runs Into - Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Roy the Nicelander - Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kid) *Dr. Brad Scott - The Fat Controller (Thomas and Friends) *Beard Papa - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Kohut - Harry (Harry and the Full Bucket of Dinosaurs) *Satine - Edwin Carbunkle (Postman Pat: The Movie) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof